Certain electronic devices can rely on animations of information in order to permit an end-user to peruse the information and consume at least a part of it. Such animations can be directed to a user interface (UI) element instantiated in a rendering unit associated with an electronic device. In scenarios in which an animation directed to the UI element is initiated prior to when another animation completing implementation at the UI element, such animations collide—e.g., an animation collision occurs—which can cause rendering artifacts at the UI element.